


I look inside myself and see my heart is black

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Tales full of despair [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Divorce (X-Men), Bittersweet Ending, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Paint it Black, Poetry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: What if Erik had died to save them all ?What if the bullets he had fired returned to him?And alternative story to dark Phoenix cause let's be real, there were trailers out there which suggested Erik had died y'all
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Tales full of despair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I look inside myself and see my heart is black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OncerPotter_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/gifts).



> Inspired and half beta'd by my dear oncerpotter2016 and her incredible black and white cherik edit ;____; 
> 
> May the angst be with you, old friend
> 
> Song: paint it black

The world turned grey for Charles the moment Erik stepped outside into the rain.  
Charles lost all his colours when Erik was shot by countless bullets from the enemy's Kalashnikovs.  
Loving him was blue.  
Loving him was like breathing  
Loving him was like a heart beating  
Their hearts beating in unison

Never more 

Erik had died so they all could life.  
It was raining the day he died  
It was raining at the funeral  
It was raining at the wake 

Yet it couldn't be compare to the all the tears that were shed 

Erik loved daisies  
There were dozents of them now  
Tommorow and tommorow again  
Tommorow when the war began Charles would make a stand  
Against the President  
Against the men who had killed his husband and only real friend 

This wasn't the beginning this was the end  
There was no right or wrong anymore  
No colours anymore  
The world was insufferably grey 

They were robbed of all the joys of Genosha  
Of Paris ;  
The cafe, the walks on the seine and the proposal  
Charles had caught a glimpse of the other side of reality one night  
One where Erik hadn't died yet  
One where the world still had colours 

In the end he remembered the beginning  
The icy water and the most determined men he'd ever met.  
Their first passionated kiss while clinging onto each other like they were drowning.  
Ah oh how they were  
Drowning in the depths of both their ocean blue eyes.  
Drowning in tears after the betrayal  
Cuba their downfall  
Washington their reunion  
Sweeter than heaven  
Kairo their realization hit them harder than hell  
Charles had wanted him to stay  
But Erik went away to build them a new and save home  
People won't remember him like he truly was.  
Kind and selfless, fulfilled with unconditional love and loyalty  
There was so much more to him than all the pain and the anger.  
There was so much love, but that had only been reserved for a fortunate few.

Erik had loved Charles  
Charles had loved Erik  
What more was there left to say?


End file.
